


A Powerful Attraction

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Rabastan had always been turned on by powerful wizards.





	A Powerful Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) April prompts: clothed sex, facials, and self taste.

"Stand straight and tall, eyes ahead, and don't move a muscle."

The instructions would have been easy to follow at any other point in time. Standing in the ballroom of one of the great houses – he had forgotten which one they were occupying that night – Rabastan could feel his skin begin to tingle. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. Powerful wizards, ones who had the ability to bring him to his knees with a few well-placed words, had always had this effect over him.

He stood in the middle of the crowd. Surrounding him were people in black robes and elaborate masks. He knew Rodolphus was there amongst them somewhere, along with Bellatrix. None of them ranked high enough to warrant a prime position within the Dark Lord's followers. _Yet_. It was not of Rod and Bella that Rabastan was thinking that night, however. No, his eyes were fixed on a point far to the front of the crowd, where he could just make out the tall, thin shape of the Dark Lord himself.

"…loyalty will be rewarded, and disloyalty will be punished by the strictest means. Some of you belong to families who have followed me for generations now." Rabastan stood a little taller, puffing his chest out. "This will be highly regarded as we make our move on those who defy us; those who would have us consort with Mudbloods and Muggles."

A general cheer went up around the room, but Rabastan stood still, obeying the orders he had been given. He kept his eyes fixed on his Master.

"Those who have come to pledge, step forward."

This is what Rabastan had been waiting for. His eyes flicked over to where he could see the pledges standing off to the righthand side of the room. Excitement tingled through him, causing goosebumps to stand on his arms. It was impossible to tell who each of the individual people were, but he knew that Severus stood among them.

It had been Rabastan who had volunteered to be Severus' guarantor. At the relatively young age of eighteen, Severus had not been a guaranteed pledge unless someone agreed to be his guarantor. Not only because of his age, but certain… _other_ factors. Rabastan's jaw clenched.

The Prince family were old and respected amongst the pureblood families. Not Sacred Twenty-Eight, but respected. They had played a part in some of the greatest advances in potions and spell theory. Rabastan's own father had been at school with Eileen, Severus' mother. From all accounts, she had held a lot of promise. Talented in the Dark Arts, she had been on track for a high position in the Dark Lord's inner circle. She had had all the right connections to go along with that talent as well. It had all been thrown away, however. Rabastan's hands clenched at the thought. She had married that filthy, pathetic, worthless piece of shit… His eyes closed as he felt a rush of uncontrollable anger flash through him.

A _Muggle_. Eileen Prince had thrown her entire future away to marry a fucking Muggle. It had apparently been the biggest scandal of the time. Severus, of course, had been the result of the union, which Rabastan was thankful for. Possibly _overly_ thankful for, at times. Severus was powerful, which to Rabastan was about the most important thing a wizard could claim. He shivered as he felt a wash of strong magic ripple through the crowd. The pledging ceremonies were a favourite of Rabastan's. His tongue flicked out to wet dry lips as the Dark Lord indicated that the first of the pledges should mount the stage.

"Bartemius Crouch, Jr." The Dark Lord paused while the snickers from the crowd died down. "You stand before a crowd of like-minded witches and wizards. We are all here on common purpose: to rid this world of the scourge that is Muggles and Mudbloods. By standing before me here, you are swearing to uphold the values of a pureblood society."

Rabastan had to resist holding his breath as the first part of the ceremony came to an end. Tingles raced each other up and down his spine and his hands clenched in anticipation. He bit down on his tongue as he waited for the second part.

"Do you so swear?"

Barty stood straight and met the Dark Lord's eyes, confidence dripping from every slight movement. "I do so swear."

With that, he presented his left arm. Rabastan's eyes closed as the powerful magic of the branding ceremony washed over him. Barty screamed, but Rabastan hardly heard it. Magic flooded his system, causing pleasure to spark in every nerve ending. He breathed deeply, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation. He didn't listen to the name of the second pledge, but focussed solely on the magic that washed over him again as the second person was Marked. By the time the third person had stepped off the stage, Rabastan's cock was beginning to fill. He shifted, widening his stance to give himself some more room. Re-opening his eyes, he tried to focus.

Avery, Carrow, Carrow, and McIntyre were all called before the Dark Lord. As each pledged their allegiance, Rabastan's skin grew hotter, his mind grew fuzzier, and his cock hardened further. He was having trouble controlling his breathing when Severus was called.

"Do you so swear?"

Rabastan bit his tongue as Severus swore his allegiance. Standing there with his cock hard against his stomach – he wore his robes the traditional way, with nothing beneath them – he had to wonder whether he could make it through the entire ceremony. He had been on edge for so long, and knowing that Severus had just taken the pledge… Closing his eyes, he huffed a breath out his nose.

_Mother in a swimsuit. Think of Mother in a swimsuit._

It didn't have much of an effect, other than to cause disgust to wash through him each time his nerves jumped. By the end of the ceremony, several of the people around him were giving him strange looks. He ignored them all in favour of making his way through the crowds to the front of the room. It took him a few minutes to locate Severus in the groups of new pledges.

"Rab–" Severus didn't even get through his name before cutting the word off with a snap of his teeth. A knowing smile crossed his face as his eyes travelled the length of Rabastan's body. "Come with me."

Severus had never been the best-looking man. That made no nevermind to Rabastan, however. There were other, more important things that Severus possessed that were of much more interest to him. He followed Severus mindlessly through the crowds, keeping him in sight at all times.

"This should do."

Rabastan felt his wrist grabbed and allowed himself to be tugged into a room. Judging by the size and pitch-blackness he was greeted with, Severus had dragged him into a broom closet. It didn't matter, however. All his mind could focus on right at that moment was the fact that he was achingly hard, and there was a willing body in front of him. The front of his robes were grasped and he felt himself tugged close to Severus' chest.

"Rabastan?"

Jerking his hips into Severus, Rabastan let out a low groan. He knew he didn't have it in him for a proper fuck, not with the condition he was in. Placing his hands on Severus' shoulders, he pushed.

"I need…"

A low chuckle met his ears. "I know exactly what you need."

Severus' mouth was talented at the best of times. Kneeling in front of Rabastan in a broom closet, with the entirety of Lord Voldemort's followers just outside the door, however, Severus had never been better. Rabastan's eyes rolled back into his head as the tip of his cock hit the back of Severus' throat. His robes got in the way as he tried to keep them hitched, but he couldn't focus on that. He couldn't focus on anything, in fact, other than the wet heat surrounding him. His hips jerked, burying himself further down Severus' throat. His thighs trembled as pleasure built in the small of his back. Just before he tipped over the edge, Severus pulled off him, using his hand to finish him off. His cock spasmed over and over, coating Severus' lips and chin with his release.

Rabastan could hardly breathe. Severus didn't give him a chance to even try, either. Standing, he pulled Rabastan into a deep kiss, forcing him to taste himself on his tongue. Bitter saltiness filled Rabastan's mouth as his head spun with sensation.

"Gonna fuck you."

Rabastan didn't object. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the rough wall in front of him, trying to brace himself. Severus hitched his own robes up and out of the way, and unbuckled his belt. The sound of the zipper of his fly caused a shiver down Rabastan's spine.

"It's what you need, isn't it?"

Nodding frantically, Rabastan arched his back. "Yes."

Silently-cast preparation and protection charms had Rabastan humming appreciation. The feeling of Severus' magic was always pleasurable to him, especially in something like this. Being with someone this powerful was something Rabastan seemed to crave, and Severus was more than willing. He let out a gasp as he felt himself stretching around Severus' cock.

"You need this, Lestrange… You're…" Severus' breath hitched as he began to move, jerking his hips in an erratic rhythm. "…a desperate, needy little… whore, aren't you?"

Rabastan's head swum. The brush of Severus' trousers against the back of his thighs burned. The musky scent of sex filled the tiny room, mixing with the salty scent of sweat. He pushed backwards, taking Severus deeper.

"You… You're…"

Severus' words faltered. His fingers dug deep into Rabastan's hips, pulling him back into him. A deep groan, almost a growl, filled the room as Severus froze behind him. Rabastan arched and pushed back, allowing Severus to come deep inside him. He was half hard again, but that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that he could satisfy the needs of someone as magically powerful as Severus. Collapsing down onto the floor of the broom closet, he took what felt like his first deep breath in a couple of hours.

"You're hard again."

It was a statement, not a question. Severus didn't even sound surprised. Rabastan grinned.

"'Needy little whore', remember?"

A low chuckle followed a wash of Severus' magic, cleaning them both up. Rabastan's cock twitched with interest.

"Give me a minute and I'll find a way to satisfy that need, shall I?"

Lying there trying to catch his breath while Severus recovered, Rabastan knew that these meetings would get even more interesting as time went on. He grinned again when Severus' hand curled around him.


End file.
